ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
DXW One Night Stand Special: Patriotic Pandemonium
Card DXW Global Champion Adam Cole & Ryo Hazuki vs. "The Cleaner" Kenny Omega & Pentagon Jr. Revy vs. Sarada Uchiha Dream Match Risty Jackson vs. Echidna The JSA (Gohan & Goten) vs. Naruto Uzumaki & ??? 6-Man Tag Team Match Ash Ketchum & The LK (Lincoln Loud & Kinjack) vs. Joe Higashi, Eli Drake, & Chris Adonis Milo Skunk vs. Timmy Turner w/The Lost Boys (Peter Pan & Mokuba Kaiba) DXW Global Tag Team Championship #1 Contenders' Match; Winning Team faces The Twin for the Global Tag Team Titles at DXW One Night Stand: SummerBash 2K17 The White Tigers (Rei Kon & Rai Chou) w/Mariah Wong vs. ??? & ??? DXW Global Women's Tag Team Championship The JSA (Videl & Pan) © vs. The Mistresses of Society (Lord Dominator & Zeena) DXW Global Television Championship Chuckie Finster © vs. Dante w/Paul Heyman & Azrael Sanchez Results *1. After the match during his celebration, a masked man came out of the crowd to the 6-sided ring and ambushing Chuckie from behind and hits him with Tiger Powerbomb then locks him up with Boston Crab as the crowd boos at him loudly as the referees and securities arrive to stop him. The masked man lets Chuckie go then leaves the six-sided ring. *2. The White Tigers' was supposed to face Enzo Amore & Colin Cassidy but didn't happen due to Big Cass betrayed his partner and best friend on WWE Raw. After the match, DXW Global Tag Team Champions The Twins (Billy Green & Mac Green) arrives at the stage and they and the White Tigers are exchanging words as the Twins raising their DXW Global Tag Team Championship belts up. *3. After the back-and-forth match to the end, Zeena hits Pan with Lyrical Silence after she countered Pan's Masenko. Then Zenna & Lord Dominator hit Videl with Domination Elimination and Zeena pinned Videl as the crowd cheers and boos loudly. After the match, The Mistresses of Society celebrating their title victory until two females jumping out of the crowd and attacking the Mistresses of Society and beat them in a bloody pulp with a lead pipe as the crowd boos loudly. After their attack while they leave, the camera reveals these two girls are Caulifla & Kale as the crowd chanting "WHO ARE YOU!? WHO ARE YOU!?" *4. After the back-and-forth match to the end, Echidna sets up for Serpent's Venom, but Risty counters and hits her with ShellRazor and Risty pins Echidna for the upset victory. After the match, the crowd chanting "THAT WAS AWESOME! (clap 5x)". Risty helps Echidna up and they hug it out as the crowd is having their standing ovation. *5. Before the match, Gohan & Goten were in the ring then Naruto Uzumaki arrives alone. But Naruto gives the signal to come out and the crowd explodes as his son, Boruto Uzumaki comes out with his dad as well. *6. DXW Global Women's Champion Jackinna & Bayley join commentary for the match. The finish of the match was Sarada dive Revy outside the ring. Sarada sets off the CKO to the floor, but Revy counters as she pushes Sarada to knock Jackinna down. When Sarada gets to the ring, Revy grabs a steel chair to the ring and hits Sarada with it, and Kaitlyn stops the match. After the match, Revy hits Sarada with the chair again, but Jackinna rushes to the ring and hits Revy with the Gore. Then Bayley rushes to the ring and hits Jackinna with Bayley-to-Belly. As Bayley helps Sarada up, Sarada hits Bayley with CKO from out of nowhere as the crowd going crazy. And Revy, from behind, hits Sarada with Black Rock Stunner then she picks Bayley up and hits her with Black Rock Bottom and the crowd boos loudly. DXW Women's General Manager Ran Kotobuki arrived at the stage and didn't like Revy's actions, but Revy doesn't give a damn and tell Ran to give her what she wanted. Ran then told Revy that instead of Labor Pain, on the next DXW One Night Stand: SummerBash 2K17 in San Juan, Puerto Rico, Jackinna will defend her DXW Global Women's Championship against...Bayley...Sarada Uchiha...and Revy in the main event in A FULL METAL MAYHEM MATCH!!! *7. As the bell rings as Milo Skunk was extending his hand to shake Timmy's hand. Timmy shakes Milo's hand and hits Milo from out of nowhere with the Wish Cutter, then he splashed Milo with the Wishing Star Press and delivers a quick pinfall victory. After the match, Peter Pan & Mokuba come to the ring as Peter Pan got the mic and told the crowd "El Tigré...Timmy sends a message to you. FINISH HIM, TIMMY!" as Timmy hits Milo Skunk with the Wish Cutter again as the crowd boos at them. Peter Pan asks Mokuba to leave and take Timmy with you to help him warm up against Manny Rivera until DXW Labor Pain. Mokuba nods as the lights went out, then the lights went back on as Timmy & Mokuba are vanished, leaving Peter Pan in the ring with a grounded Milo Skunk. Peter Pan picks Milo by the shirt and locks him with Neverland Dream then sets up for Neverland Nightmare until the lights out as a wolf's howl was heard through the arena. Another wolf's howl was heard as the lights came back on as the crowd exploded as Milakin is back in DXW as he is behind Peter Pan. The crowd was chanting "HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!" as Peter Pan lets Milo Skunk go, then he turns around, and Milakin hits Peter Pan with the Pedigree. The crowd chants "WELCOME BACK! WELCOME BACK!" as Milakin carries Milo Skunk to the back leaving Peter Pan in the ring with a fearful look in his eyes. *9. After the match, Team RWBY and the Beautiful Blonde Babes are shaking each other's hand for the Code of Honor. Once Beautiful Blonde Babes leave while Team RWBY celebrates, Black Lagoon's Sawyer the Cleaner & Rouge the Bat hops out of the crowd and attacking Team RWBY with steel chairs as the crowd boos extremely loud. After Sawyer hits Yang with Slice-n-Dice and Rouge hits Ruby with Gem Drive, the beating continues until the crowd explodes as The Hardcore Amazons (Marida Cruz, Minori Rokujou-Jackson, & Franchesca Mila Rose) are back and reunited as they charge into the 6-sided ring and they brawl Black Lagoon out of the ring. The Hardcore Amazons helps Team RWBY up then celebrates as Sawyer & Rouge are super-pissed. *10. At the finish of the match, Kenny Omega hits Ryo Hazuki with One-Winged Angel. Kenny wants to tag, but Pentagon steps off of the apron and walks out as he refuses to tag in. Ryo tags Adam Cole in and hits Kenny with a Superkick, followed by Panama Sunset to deliver a victory. After the match, Adam Cole & Ryo Hazuki are celebrating, but Ryo hits Adam Cole with Superkick. Then Kenny Omega gets up and hits Ryo with Hadoken. Pentagon comes back and hits Kenny with a Superkick, and then he hit Ryo with a Superkick as well. And Pentagon hits Adam Cole with Fear Factor. Then Pentagon has Adam Cole's DXW Global Championship belt as he grabs the mic. Pentagon Jr. told Adam "Adam Cole, ha llegado el momento. En DXW One Night Stand: SummerBash 2K17 en San Juan...Adam Cole, te desafiaré...por tu DXW Global Championship! CERO...MIEDO...BAYBAY! FELIZ CUARTO DE JULIO! (Translation from Spanish: Adam Cole, the time has come. On DXW One Night Stand: SummerBash 2K17 in San Juan...Adam Cole, I will challenge you...for your DXW Global Championship! CERO...MIEDO...BAYBAY! HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY!) The crowd cheers and boos as Pentagon Jr. raises Adam Cole's DXW Global Championship belt to close the show. Miscellaneous *A vignette video for Kylie Griffin was shown during the event. *Backstage, Torrin Fluker waits for someone and then a limo arrives. Torrin opens the door and Tracey De Santa hops out of the limo and she kisses Torrin. Then Holli Would hop out and kisses Torrin. Then finally, Jenny Realight hops out and kisses Torrin. Torrin then sees them walking to the backstage after they kissed him as he is super happy that his second wife and two girlfriends are in DXW. Category:Destruction of Xtreme Wrestling Category:DXW Specials Category:2017